


I Love You Both

by Ciirii



Series: Because Of You [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Family, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nervous Kara Danvers, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: More of Kara and Lena after they got together and how they're taking care of Clark.





	I Love You Both

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I said it in the first part of the story, English isn't my native language so if there are some mistakes (and I'm pretty sure there are) let me know in the comments and I'll fix it.  
> Enjoy the second part :)

It wasn't all smooth sailing for the two women, of course there were some fights along the way as well as hurtful comments from the public eye. Lena being one of the most powerful women in National City, beside Supergirl, has a lot of eyes on her and suddenly getting together with a mere reporter form CatCo, who out of nowhere has a small child, didn't go unnoticed by the paps.

There had been times when Lena was really frustrated with Kara for going alone on a dangerous pursuits of rogue aliens or for not helping her with Clark. But all in all Lena loves Kara unconditionally and she makes sure that everything is fine between them before they go to sleep.

They've been together for about five months when they decided that it's time for them to look for a place they could call their own. Juggling between two apartments was tiring, but to be honest Lena stayed most of the nights with Kara. After haunting for apartments for a week they settled for one with three bedrooms, so Lena could have an office when she would need to stay home with Clark.

Kara and Lena have been standing in the store in front of the paints for about ten minutes arguing which color would be best for Clark's room. Alex was standing a few feet away with the little boy in her arms watching the couple and giggling.

"Kara I love you but we're not painting his room with blue and red. And before you say this, we're not painting our bedroom in that colors too. There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind." Lena says while shaking her head. The brunette knows that these colors mean a lot for the blonde but there is no way in hell that she'll let her do this.

"Then what? I won't let you pick something like white, black or gray for a kid's room, Lee."

"Don't be ridiculous Kara! I wouldn't do that"

"Did you forget that I've been in your apartment? You literally have no colors there." Lena looks at Kara with raised eyebrow and crossed arms in front of her but she can't hold it any longer and bursts out laughing. The CEO loves how Kara can make her laugh like that, like there's nothing to worry about.

"I love you." Kara gives her that big smile and pecks her lips to then again look at the paints.

"How about light green? Something like your eyes? Oh and I love you too, Lee."

Living in the same apartment made their life a lot easier which ultimately made them happier. They didn't waste time getting from one apartment to the other and that time was used for getting Clark out to the park, the zoo and museum. Lena insisted on the last and Kara couldn't do much more than shake her head because Clark was barely one year old, how could he enjoy a museum, but of course she agreed and they went.

One of the next biggest milestones for the small family was when Kara decided to propose for her girlfriend of one year.

Kara being her nervous self couldn't decide how she wanted to do this, she wants it to be perfect for Lena. Every plan that she'd come up with was thrown away a few minutes later because it just wasn't good enough. Kara had a ring for three weeks almost but still didn't find a way to pop this big question.

Lena noticed the weird way Kara has been acting around her, the small groans after being lost in thoughts for some time and squirming late in bed because she couldn't sleep. Something was clearly bothering her and Lena was getting a little bit upset that Kara couldn't tell her what was going on.

They've been in bed, Lena reading her book and Kara yet again sitting against the headboard with that look on her face, clearly indicating that she's thinking deeply about something.

Suddenly Kara shoots up from the bed, causing Lena to jump up a bit, and gets something from the bedside table and hiding it from Lena's sight.

"I've been trying to do something for almost a month now, but everything I come up with isn't good enough for you, perfect enough. Lena you deserve the world and everything beyond that, you're extraordinary, you're tough when you need to be but underneath that threatening CEO there's a soft, cuddly and emotional woman that I love more than words can describe. You've helped me with Clark when you didn't need to and I know how much he means to you. You have no idea how much I appreciate you, how proud I am every time you tell me about your new project that's working just the way you planned it. Landing here on Earth I didn't know I could find something so precious, another family." Kara chokes up a bit, tears steadily streaming down her face as she bites her bottom lip.

"Kara..."

"I know that you've probably had a different vision of this, more romantic but I just can't wait longer, Lee. I just realized something, that's why shoot up for the drawer and scared you... which I'm really sorry about, did you lose track of the page you were reading?" Kara furrows her eyebrows looking at Lena for an answer completely getting off track but that's just how Kara is.

"D-Don't worry, I can find it later." Lena chuckles out while wiping some of her tears.

"Sorry, I know you hate it. But... Where was I? Oh! I realized that there's never going to be a perfect way or time to do this. All that matters is us, so... Will you marry me, Lee?"

Kara opens a little box with the ring and lays it on Lena's lap with a shaking hand. She can hear the erratic heartbeat of Lena and she can only hope that's a good thing. Oh Rao, what if she just has a heart attack or something? The blonde stares with wide eyes at Lena and before she can take her in her arms and fly with her to the hospital Lena nods her head, while a sob escapes her lips.

"Y-Yes, you absolute dork." Lena basically lunges at Kara, kissing her deeply but not for long because they both can't stop smiling. "It was perfect, Kara. I love you."

Not wanting something big, they get married just two months after that night. A small intimate wedding only for family and close friends. Alex got so much drunk that she grabbed a mic and told everyone gathered a story how Kara once came to her at night to say that she is very much gay after she saw Lena in a suit.

As the time went on both women stopped thinking of Clark as a cousin of Kara but more like a son. Of course when he gets old enough Kara would tell him all about his heritage, parents, Krypton, everything there is to tell. She will answer all of his questions.

Since Clark could talk he always called them by their names, it was best like this for everyone. One evening though, a few days after his sixth birthday and that important talk with Kara about who he really is, Clark is tugging at Kara's shirt so she walks with him to his room.

Kara sits on his bed and Clark climbs on her thighs and nuzzles his face in her neck. The blonde squeezes her arms around his little body wondering what is this about but nonetheless enjoying the hug.

"Kara?" He asks with a small voice making Kara smile.

"What's going on baby?" Kara rubs his back gently trying to make him feel safe, to make him feel like he can ask or tell her anything.

"I'm your cousin, right?" Kara just nods her head and let's him gather his thoughts without much interruptions. "But you have me since I was really really small. Does that make me your kid?"

Kara's eyes widen comically, a talk like that would be better with Lena. She's not sure what to say, of course that Kara thinks of Clark like her own child but she also doesn't want to confuse him.

"You know that I was in a way adopted, right? Alex and Eliza are not my biological family. But when I think about my sister and mom I see them. Of course I remember my mom, the one from Krypton and I still love her. But Eliza is my mom now. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Clark, I have you since you were just a few months old. Yes, you are my cousin but I've been thinking of you like my son for most of that time. Basically everyone who doesn't really know who we are thinks that you're my son. Lena's and mine. Lena loves you very much, she always thought of you like a family. To Lena and to me you are our son, Clark."

"D-Does that mean that I can call you mom?" He looks up at Kara and they both have tears rolling down their cheeks. Kara sobs lightly tightening her arms around his small body and nods her head.

"Of course, I would love that, Clark."

Later that day when Lena gets home from work and she's barely through the door Clark runs up to her with arms outstretched and shouting.

"Mommy, I love you so so much!"

Lena, dumbstruck, wraps her arms around Clark and picks him up looking at Kara above his shoulder with wide teary eyes. The blonde just smiles at her wife and after giving the two most important people in her life a few moments to hug alone, she walks to them and wraps her arms around them both.

Kara kisses Clark's and Lena's cheek. "I love you both."

When Lena and Kara are in bed that night they're too emotional to sleep, both smiling like idiots. Clark really thinks of them like moms. Lena couldn't ask for more right now, she is blissfully happy with how her life is going right now.

Clark's been in school for about two weeks when Lena got a call from the principal. To say that she was angry was an understatement. She walked out of her office in the middle of the day with a scowl on her face and went straight to the school without giving Kara a call.

When Lena got to the principal's office the first thing she noticed was her son, red in the face with tears streaming down his cheeks. Through the phone the principal clearly said that Clark started the fight, so something wasn't adding up.

The brunette listened to the older man talk about Clark starting a fight and how he broke to other boy's nose. Lena sat there with crossed arms on her chest nodding her head and sneaking glances at Clark who sat in the other chair sniffling and wiping the tears that still were going down his face but at a much slower pace.

The ride home was silent, Lena wanted to talk with the boy somewhere peaceful because she knew that it was going to be tough. When they finally got there, Clark sat down at the couch looking down at his fiddling fingers.

"What happened, Clark?"

Lena started with a soft voice but those damn tears left again his blue eyes and she feels her own eyes start to get watery. She absolutely hates to see him cry, it always breaks her heart.

"H-He... He was saying mean things about you and mom." He whispers slowly still not looking up at her.

Lena, who was standing in front of him, sits down beside her son not expecting this answer. What is she suppose to do now? Clark scoots closer to her and wraps his tiny arms around her which finally makes Lena's tears come down.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't want to hit him, he just said those things and I... He said that having two moms is weird, that you two being together is wrong."

Lena is fully sobbing now, she covers her mouth with a hand to stop the sounds but it's not helping that much. How could someone say something like this to her little boy?

"Don't cry, mommy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry. I love you, mommy." Clark whispers trying to wipe her tears which ultimately makes Lena cry harder.

Clark gets on Lena's lap and hugs her tightly wanting to make his mommy feel better. Lena chuckles lightly as she rub his back.

When Kara gets home later that day she finds Lena asleep on the couch in her work clothes with Clark sitting on the floor beside the couch stroking Lena's hair. Kara furrows her eyebrows wondering what's going on.

"Clark?" Kara comes closer to the couch and sees dried tears on her wife's cheeks.

"I-I had a fight at school and broke a boy's nose because he was saying means things about you and mommy. Mommy cried a lot but I hugged her really really hard and said that I love her. She fell asleep a few minutes after that and I covered her with my blankie."

Kara smiles sadly looking at Lena and Clark nodding her head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, mom." Clark says hugging Kara's legs.

"Don't worry, buddy. You're a good boy, Clark. You've taken a good care of your mommy too, good job. Give mommy a kiss and I'll take her to the bed."

Clark kisses Lena's forehead whispering another I love you, making Kara smile and ruffle his hair. The superhero lifts Lena and takes her to their bedroom where she lays on the bed with her. Clark comes soon enough and gets between his moms kissing them on the cheeks.

"I love you both."


End file.
